


such a wonderful thing

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Series, rambling internal monologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 09:47:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15749205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: After the war, Shiro and Keith find peace.





	such a wonderful thing

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written any sort of fanfiction is over two years much less voltron fic so... sorry about this!
> 
> This is truly just nothing I'm just obsessed with the idea of Shiro and Keith going to the beach that's truly all.

Shiro can’t remember the last time he experienced a quiet like this. Not that it’s silent, not truly—no, the tiny house creaks and groans, Cosmo’s tail drags against the floor occasionally as he dreams, and the waves crashing against the beach outside are a constant, soothing melody. Occasionally he hears Keith stirring in the bed or letting out a snore.

It’s all so… peaceful.

He stands by the window in the front room of the house—almost a shack really, a little piece of heaven just for them—that he and Keith have retreated to in the aftermath of everything. The team, deciding they’d all earned break after saving earth and the _universe,_ had all returned to their families, and Keith and Shiro had stayed together (of course, where else would they have gone). Krolia had been there for a while, and it had been nice. Keith was happy, and that made Shiro happy. Shiro had grown fond of Krolia too, had come to love her, and she accepted and treated Shiro almost like one of her own. She must have known, even though Keith and Shiro haven’t said anything about this thing between them to anyone else; she’s observant and despite the short amount of time they’ve had together she knows her son. So she had taken her leave, back to the blades, telling them to take some time to themselves. She’d hugged them both when she left, said something to Keith that had caused a surprised look to flash across his face that quickly melted into a soft smile. Shiro hadn’t asked about it, just draped an arm over his shoulders as they watched the ship ascend, and then they were alone.

It had been a last minute decision to come here, made one late night as they lay tangled together in bed, talking about plans and hopes for the future. Keith had admitted he’d never been to the beach, and now maybe they could go someday when they had the time. And then Shiro had realized, well, didn’t they have the time now? The next day they were off, had found the little secluded place to rent right on the beach front during a random drive along the coast, and it was just that simple.

The last few weeks almost felt like learning each other all over again. They hadn’t been alone like this, with this kind of peace, ever really and it was different than working together to lead their team to victory or protecting each other in the heat of battle. They were free to spend their time as they pleased—lying out in the sand in the afternoon heat, jogging along the beach in the early mornings, cooking together and reading together and touching each other. For the first time, they could just _be_.

It’s more than Shiro had allowed himself to hope for over the last few years, between the chaos of war and the hallow emptiness of the void. There have been times these last few weeks where he almost hasn’t believed it’s real, looked at Keith sleeping soundly in the bed next to him, or watched the smile light up his face as he splashed with Shiro in the sea (so carefree and beautiful and unreal) and almost convinced himself it _wasn’t_ , that it was all some cruel and blissful dream. But then Keith would anchor him with a hand on his shoulder or fingers running through his hair and the brief panic would be replaced again with peace.

It’s still not perfect.

There are still nightmares (for both of them), a lingering fear that some danger still remains out there. It’s not _normal_ , and Shiro doubts it ever will be. They’ve all gone through too much for things to go back to the way they were. But for the first time in a long time now he’s allowing himself to truly hope.

It’s one of the nightmares that has him up now. It wasn’t as bad as some of the others, not as vivid, and he doesn’t remember many details. Still, it’s hard to shake the feeling the dreams leave him with. Keyed-up, on edge, ready for some non-existent threat. He had padded out of the bedroom as quietly as he could when it seemed sleep wound not be coming back to him for some time, hoping he wouldn’t wake Keith.

Shiro should have known that particular idea was a lost cause, that Keith would be able to sense Shiro’s unease and seek him out. He’s so preoccupied with his thought he doesn’t hear Keith approaching until he’s almost right behind him. By the time he registers the noise of footsteps, arms are wrapping around his waist and a warm body is leaning heavily against his back. He smiles and brings a hand up to rest on top of the ones linked together on his stomach.

Keith mumbles something against his back, but it’s muffled and Keith’s voice is still groggy with sleep.

“Sorry, I didn’t catch that,” Shiro says with a quiet chuckle. He shifts so Keith is pressed against his chest instead, dropping a kiss against Keith’s hair and smoothing a hand against his back.

“Mm, dreams again?” Keith manages to get out more clearly this time.

“Yeah, but… I’m ok.”

The response makes Keith finally lift his head and meet Shiro’s eyes, doubt clearly flickering behind his own. He searches Shiro’s face, looks for signs of stress or deception. Shiro has no doubt Keith is able to see it all, senses his fatigue and jumble of thoughts, because the way they know each other is so innate and bone deep at this point is still manages to takes the breath from Shiro sometimes.

But he’s not lying now. Keith brings a hand to Shiro’s forehead and runs his thumb over Shiro’s brow as though he’s trying to force the creases out. As he leans into the touch, Shiro thinks about how true his statement was. No, he’s not perfect, and there is still so much to do, but he is happy, and he’s going to be ok, they’re going to be ok. Because they have each other.

Because he has Keith.

“Hey.” The word comes out as barely a whisper as Shiro brings a hand up to cup Keith’s face, who eases the pressure of his finger is response.

“I love you,” is all Shiro’s able to say, but it seems to be enough. Keith’s eyes go soft and his face shifts in a way that still sets off butterflies in Shiro’s stomach, fond and content and happy.

They meet each other in the middle, lips moving together in a familiar rhythm. One hand stays planted on Keith’s cheek while the other settles at his waist, pulling him closer while Keith’s arms settle on Shiro’s shoulders. It starts slow and soft, sweet and passionate kisses and touches that eventually turn. They push each other, growing more heated and fervent and Shiro can’t be sure who’s leading it. Who’s tongue slips between the other’s lips first, who lets out the first groan and starts the rhythmic grinding of hips, who is leading the other to the bedroom to eventually collapse on the bed.

Shiro does know that he ends up sitting up against the pillows with a lapful of Keith, which is one of his favorite places to be. Their kisses have grown sloppy and intense, and Shiro soaks up every moment of it, revels in the way Keith’s muscles feel as they flex beneath his hands, comfortable with both flesh and metal. Shiro slides his hands down Keith’s back until they come to rest on his ass, reveling in the way the flesh feels as he gently squeezes. It earns him a gasp from Keith, and he can’t help the smile that crosses is face as Keith moves to drag his lips down Shiro’s neck. Shiro feels himself growing hotter as Keith works his lips and teeth against the column of Shiro’s throat, head thrown back against the headboard and hands desperately grasping at Keith’s skin.

Keith snakes a hand down, down Shiro’s chest, taking a moment to tease at the trail of hair against Shiro’s stomach. He finally drops his hand to touch Shiro through the thin fabric of his briefs. It’s teasing but it shocks a groan from Shiro, leaves him with his mouth agape, which Keith takes full advantage of.

Shiro feels Keith’s tongue glide along the length of his neck, and then the hot, wet feeling of it tracing his lips, and then dipping it into his mouth. As Keith traces his tongue against the roof of Shiro’s mouth, his teeth, Shiro’s own tongue, Shiro has the sense to think he should be embarrassed, that this should be odd and definitely not hot. It’s messy and strange, so primal and so _Keith_. His eyes open and he sees that Keith’s own eyes are heavy and lidded, falling closed as Shiro starts moving his tongue to meet Keith’s, taking in the odd sensation of the singular slick point of contact with no meeting of lips. This seems to set something off in Keith, who lets out a small sound—part whimper, part moan, so sweet and vulnerable and something clicks in place in Shiro.

He’s flipping Keith over then, practically devouring him, moving on pure instinct. They move together, quickly losing any remaining clothing, mouths and hands wandering, letting out sounds of pleasure. Shiro feels overwhelmed as he works Keith open, fills him and moves inside him. It’s far from the first time but there’s something different, a buzz and intensity beneath his skin that fuels every moment. They chase pleasure together, Shiro intent on coaxing every pleased sigh and moan he can from Keith, heart swelling with the knowledge that he can do this to the man he loves so much, that his body is capable of something so _good_.

Keith is so beautiful in the moonlight, his tanned skin glowing, back arching in a way that so deliciously shows off the lithe muscles of his abdomen. Shiro burns hot where they touch, his waist where Keith’s leg rests and down his back where Keith is dragging his fingers and where they’re connected. The heat is building, building, the sounds of their bodies moving together growing louder in his ears, and he knows they’re approaching the edge. He’s saying things he’s not even fully aware of, words of adoration and profanities and _Keith Keith Keith…_

And then Keith looks up at him, and Shiro sees it cross his face the moment he snaps. His body goes taught, teeth biting his lips and eyes rolling back. Shiro feels it around him and it only takes a few more moments for him to follow Keith in his pleasure. He buries his face in Keith’s sweaty neck and moans a broken _love you love you_ as his orgasm hits. He moves weakly in Keith a few more times, chasing the last bit of pleasure for them both before he stills and collapses on Keith.

Their breathing starts to even out as they lay tangled together, settling eventually to a gentle rhythm echoed by the distant sound of waves. Shiro eventually rolls off of Keith, apologizing for crushing him. Keith just laughs and follows Shiro, the two eventually setting on their sides, legs intertwined above the sheets. Keith places gentle kisses to Shiro’s chest, and Shiro moans, still strung out from pleasure and feeling oversensitive. Keith looks up at him with a teasing look in his eye, and Shiro smiles back and places a hand beneath Keith’s chin to coax him into a gentle kiss.

Shiro vaguely thinks they should clean up, that they’ll be annoyed at themselves in the morning, but he can’t bring himself to care in the moment. Their kiss-swollen lips move sweetly together until they eventually begin to drift off, safe and warms in each other’s arms. Sleep finally comes to Shiro, and his last thoughts before he succumbs to it is of how thankful he is for the man in his arms, how he would do anything for him, and that he’ll hold onto this, this peace, for as long as he’s allowed it.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow my Voltron twitter acc [here](https://twitter.com/longhairedkeith) if you'd like! Thanks for reading!


End file.
